


High School AU

by Nippynapp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight - Freeform, AmityBlight/LuzNoceda - Freeform, Banter, DISGSUTING, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, I wanted to make a cute one, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, No Smut, Romance, School, Yuri, barely any angst, both are dumb but not that dumb, first fan fic and probably last, if you like banter then you’ll like this, not too much gay panic, still gay panic though, wlw, you are safe from pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nippynapp/pseuds/Nippynapp
Summary: Luz and Amity got them feelings for one another, but are both idiots. Cute fluff and a proper high school AU. No gimmicks or angst.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	1. I adore you

The freshly cut school grounds glistened with fading morning dew, and the afternoon sun shed its morning attire, and readied itself for the rest of the day. A quaint yellow light beamed into the emptying classroom as the bell tolled for lunch. Students rolled out in droves, eager to have a few minutes off from their studies to focus on their friends and cliques. By a large window, Amity remained stationary, opting to use this time to study rather than eat. As the last pupils of left the room, she readied her books and notebooks, prepared to get some work done. With a sigh, and crack of the knuckles, she went straight to work, opting to finish up essay due in a few days. Scribbling characterized much of the hour, yet even as diligently as she read and wrote, no real progress was actually made. *Her*. It had not been Amity’s first fancy, and she assumed it would not be her last. Yet something about the way her chest thrummed with warmth, and how she could barely function around her made the contrary a far more plausible. Unlike her other passing interest, this girl had stricken a cord. Not only was she sweet, funny, and bit of a trouble maker (which Amity found absolutely adorable). She was also kind, considerate, understanding, self confident, and supportive. All things she was stripped of due to her lack luster excuse for parents. Her face grew red as she began sketching her face on the side of her notebook. With swift and delicate strokes, she drew her short, but elegant hair, tan skin, and brown eyes which reminded her of calm summer mornings. A loud bang echoed in the empty room as she slammed her head against the paper comically. *What am I doing*? She hid her face from an imaginary audience, burying deep into her arms as she continued thinking of the girl. From the entrance, a door swung wide, bringing with it an unmistakable voice. 

“Hey Amity!” Luz called, snaking past the wood desks and up to the windows. She reached her desk and drummed her fingers on its edge, eyes growing with excitement.

“H-hey Luz! What, brings, I mean what are you! No wait, I uh, what brings you here?” Amity replied hastily, slamming her notebook shut with a bang, and shoving her books to the side.

“I didn’t see you at the cafeteria! And so me, being your fearless champion and all, brought you a snack!” From out the pocket of her uniform she pulled out a bar of granola bathed in white chocolate. “I know it doesn’t compare to real food, but I thought you’d be hungry! I don’t know what flavor you like, but Willow said this would do!” Amity grew even redder at the notion that Luz was her fearless champion. It had been a game of dodgeball, and Luz swore an oath to protect Amity from incoming attacks with her face. She desperately told the girl that it was ok, but Luz remained steadfast, and indeed, took a heavy beating. By the end, Amity had to ferry Luz to the nurse across the school. It would have been an encumbrance, if not for the fact that she got to hold the girl close every step of the way. She had speculated why Luz swore the oath, and part of reasoned it was out of friendship. Yet an inner voice said that it could have been something else entirely. She blushed harder at the thought. 

“Oh, shouldn’t you be going back to them? I’d hate to intrude.” Amity replied, trying to suppress the creeping blush.

“They had to leave. Something something clubs, meetings, yada yada. You get my point!” Amity could not help but chuckle. Luz smiles triumphantly, and her face grew a shade of pink. “Plus, what better way to spend lunch than with you!”

“Pfft, and you said I was going soft on you? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you lied just to see me.” Luz only chuckled and a devious smile graced her lips. It was so easy to speak to Luz, and though her nerves were on fire, she felt at ease. She felt safe with her nearby, and wondered if the longing pang in her chest would ever fade. 

“And if I did? That wouldn’t be so bad right?” Her smug look made Amity’s face grow hot. 

“I, uh, wait! No! I q-quite enjoy your company!” Amity stuttered out, the words falling out her mouth like a waterfall. She cleared her throat awkwardly and gazed up at Luz. “Speaking of Willow, has Boscha given you anymore trouble? I said I’d sick Ed and Em after them, but lately Em has been busy with some girl, and Ed...Is just Ed.” She smiled at the thought of her siblings. Despite their seemingly rude interactions, they truly did care for her despite not outwardly displaying it. From out the window, the sounds of a swirling football, as well as several students laughing blew in the breeze. Trees kept shade on other groups sitting about and chatting, and the blades of grass below them fluttered peacefully. The sun scattered it’s gold rays on Luz’s skin, and danced round her eyes. 

“Nope! Not since the picture day incident!” Luz then grabbed a spare chair, and positioned herself in front of Amity, head resting on her palms. *Why are you so adorable*? Though she was smiling her usual goofy smile, her face betrayed her, and a growing nervousness was evident. “So, why haven’t you been going to lunch?” 

*It’s because whenever I’m near you my stomach does backflips, and my heart beats so fast I’m afraid I’ll explode*. “Well, exams are coming up, and I need a quiet place to study is all.” Amtiy lied. While it was true exams were approaching, she had already several days of studying penciled in her schedule. “If I don’t do well I won’t hear the end of it from my parents.” Venom wormed it’s way into the last few words, despite her attempts to suppress it. With no words, Luz comforted her, those brown eyes knowing all too well. Luz had already been familiar with her parents, and had even quarreled with them numerous times. It was a miracle the girls could be in the same vicinity, as her parents viewed Luz as nothing but dirt beneath their heels. She silently thanked Edric and Emira for mellowing them out, and keeping them distracted with their own shenanigans. “But once exams are over, I’ll be able to eat lunch with you again! We could even start our Azura book club.” Luz’s down trodden gaze brightened, and she let out a high pitches squeal. 

“Yes! I’ve been wanting to talk to you about the fourth book ever since I found out you were a fan! I tried to get Willow and Gus into it, but they can’t even get past book one!”

“What? But book one is the best! Sure it doesn’t have that much action, but Hecates internal conflict, and choice of love or duty is amazing! Plus the start of a hero’s journey is always funnest!” Amity yelped, forgetting that she was not at home, but at school. Luz gasped as if she were insulted, and leaned over the desk, eyes wide. 

“You can’t be serious! You’re telling me that you think book one is better than four?” She tried to look offended, yet the crack in her voice and growing smile betrayed her. 

“And if I am?” Amity retorted, using the girls words against her. Luz stood upright, chest puffed and fist up triumphantly. *You’d look heroic if you weren’t so cute*.

“Then I challenge thee to witches duel! And if thine loses, thou must nameth me the best witch at hexside!” Luz declared in a faux British accent. She gazed up wistfully, fist shaking in air. “Though you are my friend, I shan’t grant thee any mercy!” They both froze for a moment, eyeing another intently. Within moments, both bursted into a gale of laughter, each holding their guts tight. In that moment Amity forgot all about the exams, her parents, the weight of expectations, and all her other responsibilities as a Blight. Next to Luz, she was not a Blight, she was herself. She was Amity. 

“That was so stupid, even for you!” She said in between breaths. Luz wiped a tear from her eye and peered at Amity with growing fondness. Her laughter dissolved to light chuckled as she looked at the green haired girl with eyes glazed in longing.

“Yeah but you like the stupid, so I must be doing something right.” The words left her mouth with no permission, and both grew deathly still. They looked away from another, faces growing a deep flustered red. *Is she blushing? Could...No of course not*.The phrase ‘that’s what friends do’ gyrated round her mind, a reminder of her unattainable desires. They sat in silence for a lingering moment, and though her chest was filled to the brim with butterflies, and her heart practically pounded against her rib cage, it was not uncomfortable. It felt as if she were tucked in a warm blanket on winters night, with a silent snow falling outside her window. She coughed awkwardly, and put her hands on her lap. 

“Anyways, I’m not incorrect about book one. Don’t get me wrong, four is still good, but the other is just so tight it can’t be beat. And no, I won’t be taking any feedback, thank you.” Amity stated, unwrapping the granola bar, melting as she took a bite. Of course she picked my favorite. Even if the silence was not uncomfortable, she still wanted to hear Luz’s voice.

“How? The Battle Of Eriendes, Azura and Hecates relationship being canon! The ride at worlds end! How is the first better!” Luz flailed her arms for emphasis, yet Amity only chuckled and shrugged. “Oh I see. Ms. Blight doesn’t think I understand good writing!” 

“I never said anything.” Amity said crisply, her smug look contradicting the nervous flutter in her chest. Luz only laughed, and leaned forward, content to chat with her for hours. 

They continued arguing about Azura, and after some friendly banter, Amity came out victorious. Though Luz seemed more glad to see Amity smile. The conversation then took a turn as they conversed about Luz and her home. She had moved overseas, and was staying with her mothers close friend, Eda. Amity internally face palmed, as Eda sounded more than a close friend, and Luz was so oblivious it almost hurt to listen. Regardless, they talked and talked, forgetting about the world, and just content with one another. It felt good, and Amity’s chest filled with the warmth of home. Students began to walk back into the building, and the sun signaled afternoons inventible arrival. The bells rung, and the once empty classroom began to fill with a new set of pupils, each chatting amongst themselves as they prepared for the rest of the day. Luz and Amity packed their things and strolled out the room, shoulders brushing against another lightly. The winding halls began to flood with a sea of students, and the loud noise of sneakers on tiles and bags being hauled broke the bubble Luz and Amity were in. 

“That was fun! Well I gotta go or principle Bump will give me warning. Again.” Luz said, rubbing the back of neck with a guilty grin. Amity rolled her eyes fondly and crossed her arms.

“Alright, see you last period.” As a roaring wave was about to take Luz and swallow her whole in the sea of teens, the girl practically leapt onto Amity, giving her a tight hug. They embraced for longer than need be, each blushing. They pulled back, and with a timid wave, Amity turned and booked it to her next class, a noticeable spring in her step.


	2. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely mutual pining. I had to rewrite the entire first chapter because it deleted. I already had this one done aswell, but luck wasn’t on my side either. So I had to start from scratch. 
> 
> Enjoy some cute fluff, and prepare for the main event.

It was a rough last period, and Luz could hardly focus on the board I front of her. She was not bored, on the contrary, she was quite fond of the subject, that being anatomy. No, it was a far more grievous reason. One she herself had just realized a mere month ago. The schools founding was being celebrated, and such an occasion called for a school dance. It was a sort of pseudo prom, and posters, memos, and cards were plastered all over the walls and ceilings, all practically screaming. It was imperative that Luz had someone, or at least a group to go with, as going to school dances alone was traumatic, and she had been in that boat years prior. Thankfully, once she moved to the new school, she made friends easily, as no preconceptions about her or her ‘weird’ demeanor were present. But then there was Amity. The girls had not gotten off on the right foot, constantly getting into muddled misunderstandings, and having botched apologies after. It seemed that every time they met, a new disaster struck, and while in theory, it was easy to just avoid her, Luz had a certain interest in the girl. Maybe it was her calm and collected nature, or her secret dork side she loved so much. Perhaps her hair, or her eyes had drawn her to the green haired girl, she never knew. But, as time went on, chance was on her side, as everyday they were forced to interact with each other, learn from each other, and eventually understand each other. And after an altercation with Amity’s friends (which she later found out were forced on her by her parents), she rekindled her old friendship with Willow, and began to open up more. From that day onward, Luz and Amity were joined to the hip, and loved being around another. So of course this eventually led to Luz developing a crush. She has had crushes before, but anytime she expressed her feelings, she would be cast out, called ‘weird’, and thrown away like some useless toy. Even if it was different now, as she had real friends who cared for her. That lingering fear was always present, and it magnified with Amity. She loved being with her, and being her true self around her, but always feared that one misstep would break the bond they held. Of course, Amity was non the wiser, and part of Luz hurt, as she wanted to tell her the things building up in her head. Deep down she knew that even if she didn’t reciprocate, Amity would still be her friend, but a nibbling sense of doubt, told her otherwise. She shook her head of negative thoughts, and peered out the window. The courtyard was desolate, spare a flock of tiny birds nibbling scattered seeds. She saw cars blurring past the main road, their wondrous colors fading together like a smudged rainbow. She grabbed hold of her pencil, and began sketching out a battle scene. Knights clashed steel, and powerful wizards charged on angelic horses, with a rain of blazing arrows pouring down on their enemies. She whispered sounds of swords clashing, rays firing, and triumphant screaming. She even drew herself sheathing Amity behind a large kite shield, with her being a proud night in gallant armor. I can’t believe I’m blushing at my own drawing. She looked up and scanned for the teachers eyes, only to focus on Amity, diligently jotting down notes, whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her ears went red as she watched the green haired girl write and pay attention to teacher lecturing about gods knows what. For a moment she was lost in thought, wondering what Amity was thinking, feeling, or even just writing. That was until she noticed the girl staring back right at her. Luz gave a little wave, and Amity quickly turned her head, face redder than a mars. *Was she staring at me? Was she blushing? Could....No, of course not. She likes someone else remember*? She had wanted to ask her to the dance, but was quickly disheartened as she found out she liked someone else. Granted she never specified who it was, and never even gave a name, but...Who would ever like me that way?

As she continued sketching, she drew a craggy field of old stones and spiraling trees, and a lonely mountain far off into the blurry horizon, along with orbs of light, casted from a Magus’s staff. As she moved on to shading, someone tapped her shoulder, prompting her to fling the sketchbook to the ground, along with several books littering her desk. 

“Were you even paying attention? I told you exams are coming up, and I don’t wanna see you fail.” Amity said sternly, a brow up awaiting a response. Luz smiled at her, and began to pick up her things, with Amity helping.

“Sorry! I just got a little distracted! I’ll be fine!” She then put a mocking hand on her chin and smirked. “Aww, do you care about me?” Amity’s face was as red as a tomato. 

“Yes! I mean no? I, uh I mean. You know what, I’m leaving.” She put the fallen books on the desk, and turned. Only to be stopped by a hand gripping hers. It was warmth, comfort, everything Luz had envisioned it would be. She was sure that in a moments time, her hand would be yanked away, and she would have to start over. But that did not happen. In fact, the grip tightened. 

“No! I’m, uh, I’m glad you care for me actually.” Luz slurred, her words trailing off and her voice growing vulnerable. Amity turned and lightly chuckled.

“No need for an apology you big dork. Now let’s get outta here, you missed the bell.” 

“Right!” Luz responded, leading Amity out of the classroom, with their hands still clasped together. The halls were slowly being emptied, as eager students rushed out their rooms, and to the courtyard. Friday’s meant an empty school, as everyone would want to exit as fast as possible, as if they were trapped unless they ran away. “What are you doing this weekend?” Luz asked, swinging their interlocked hands joyously. 

“I’m probably gonna be studying, maybe I’ll go to the library? I don’t know. My parents might drag me to some dumb function, or force me to hang with Boscha.” She shuddered for dramatic effect, which earned a snort from Luz.

“Maybe we can have a sleepover! I know you probably wanna study, but you’ve already done so much! What’s a day of fun gonna do!” 

“Kill me probably.” She responded tartly. Luz waved a hand as if brushing away any concern. 

“Ah cmon Mittens! Azura book club remember! I’ll even let you borrow book five early.” Luz offered, her voice growing sly. Amity could hardly function, and sputtered like a robot with no oil. 

“I can’t! But, maybe? Uh, are Gus and Willow coming?” She finally answered, mustering the courage to speak. 

“I was actually thinking it could just be the two of us!” Luz declared, pushing her luck. Afraid of the response she rubbed the back of her neck and awkwardly grinned. “That’s if you want to of course, you-“

“I want to!” Amity quickly added. Both their faces went red and they looked away from another for a second. “I’d like that, though I might need to convince my parents first.” Luz cringed at the thought, but nodded. She tried arguing with them before, but it only lead to further pain. All she could do was be respectful, and care for her friend. She tightened her grip for reassurance, and Amity smiled. The hopped off the steps of the school, as the tired sun shone on their backs. It was serene, and fairly empty, with only a few kids on spare benches waiting for their parents, or friends to pick them up. Though it was a Friday, the school and roads were peaceful, as residents of Bonesborough took things rather slowly. Of course, there were wild personalities around every corner, but an odd charm and calm permeated the town, and Luz was all the more chipper of that fact. She knew Amity longed for comfortable silence, hence why she spent more time in the library than her own home. She knew that above all else, Amity hated the manor she resided in. Their hands were still intertwined, and both sat on a near bench, each closer than normal. Leaves fluttered beneath their heels, and the afternoon winds sighed, drawing their clouds and covering the sun with its sheets of white. The sky was painted a light orange, and Luz wondered if they could just stay like this for eternity. Suddenly, a loud honk made them separate, and the two looked at another with flushed faces. From a ratty mustang, a middle aged women with long grey hair, and snarled tooth waved. 

“Kid, your rides here! Better pack it up, or I’m just leaving without ya!” Eda called, her voice mocking. Luz smiled brightly and stood, reluctantly letting go of Amity’s hand. Amity stood and was about to wave, when Luz jolted up and embraced her in another tight hug. She whispered her farewells in the crook of her neck, before rushing to the car, the sun practically making her skin glow. 

“Sleepovers next week! Don’t forget!” Luz Called chuckling. Recovering from the contact, she brushed her hair and waved like an idiot.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy!” Amity responded, laughing. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there!” The car started and Amity swore she heard Eda snort and mutter something which had made Luz turn a bright red. The car whizzed off into the streets, and Amity watched as it slowly faded into the blurry horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m growing satisfied with this project. If anyone wants to actually see what I normally do on another social media check my stuff out! I will probably post a sneak peek of my actual work in progress novel some day. So look out for that as well! 
> 
> Tumblr: https://nicholasvalladares.tumblr.com/
> 
> YouTube:   
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRx4C5qSxOnCCGtdeWh_1Qw
> 
> Bandcamp: https://nipplenappers.bandcamp.com/releases
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!


	3. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some texting between the 2 gals. Short and sweet

Luzura: Hey! What r u doin :p

HecateBlight86: Studying, like u should be 

Luzura: cut me some slack I studied a good hour

Luzura: K maybe not an hour but you get the point right 

HecateBlight86: Well, at least you tried? That’s what matters 

Luzura: 4 months ago you would’ve screamed @ me for not studyin

HecateBlight86: I didn’t even know you had a pet 4 months ago

Luzura: Hey Kings not a pet! He’s a member of this household >:(

HecateBlight86: Pet

Luzura: take that back 

HecateBlight86: Make me 

Luzura: guess I won’t let you borrow Azura book 5 smh 

HecateBlight86: you wouldn’t dare 

Luzura: I am a warrior of justice

HecateBlight86: since ur my fearless champion, you have to let me borrow it

Luzura: ....

Luzura: that’s not fairrrrr

HecateBlight86: Life isn’t fair 

Luzura: so mean :(

HecateBlight86: OK OK I YIELD. Don’t be upset please 

Luzura: haha! So what’s King again

HecateBlight86: ....

Luzura: sayyyy it 

HecateBlight86: ....A member of ur household

HecateBlight86: anyways, why’d u text me?

Luzura: I just wanted to talk to u

Luzura: srry if I’m interrupting ur studies

HecateBlight86: no it’s alright, as a wise woman once said, it’s ok to take breaks 

Luzura: wonder who that was :)

HecateBlight86: Same here 

Luzura: -_-

Luzura: btw sleepover is nxt weeknd! Bring pjs snacks r free! :)

HecateBlight86: Thanks for the reminder. Tho are u sure Eda is ok with it?

HecateBlight86: last time I was there I almost fried her pet owl. Did I mention I’m sorry for that? 

Luzura: relax! It’s ok she forgives u I think

HecateBlight86: really helping that confidence

Luzura: I try 

HecateBlight86: you clearly do my fearless champion

Luzura: heh i thought you’d be embarrassed sayin that 

HecateBlight86: as much as I hated seeing you hurt, it was quite a gesture

HecateBlight86: it will be documented for the ages to come 

Luzura: and u say u can’t write

Luzura: have I ever told u that I read ur first draft

HecateBlight86: NO HOW DID YOU GET THAT 

HecateBlight86: it was ed and em wasn’t it? I’m gonna bury them just you wait 

HecateBlight86: please tell me u didn’t read the prologue

Luzura: i uh 

Luzura: I might’ve read all of it in 1 nite :0

HecateBlight86: ok ok, just be honest with me. Was it passable?

Luzura: r u kidding it was awesome!!!

Luzura: now I know why u like book 1 of Azura more :D 

Luzura: the internal stuff is gr8

HecateBlight86: really?

Luzura: best fanfic I’ve read no doubt

Luzura: I gtg Eda wants me to walk king and go shoppin wid her :(

HecateBlight86: I didn’t know you could walk members of your household

Luzura: I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS

HecateBlight86: it was only the beginning >:D 

Luzura: hehe ur cute when u use emotes :)

HecateBlight86: WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME, I GTG AS WELL. BYE LUZ GOOD DAY THANKS FOR THE CHAT 

Luzura: cya Amity! Can’t wait for next week!!!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, schools been hectic and other projects have left this one unattended. I’ll probably make some other stuff in this AU if anyone wants more.


	4. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a fun time, and discuss their feelings. Comfort fluff and wholesomeness ahead!

The familiar ring of a notification rang in the empty house. Luz was sprawled on a plump couch, the velvet color worn with age. Rays of a fading sun shone through yellow panes, as noon arrived, and with it, a loud bang at the door. Muffled sounds of jingling keys had not deterred Luz from her phone, and as the door creaked open, she chuckled as another message rung through. Eda shambled into the home, a leather jacket strung on her back like it were game. Her red polo and worn slacks blurred past the coffee table as she went to grab a drink. It was a surprisingly quaint hour, as Luz busied herself on her phone, whilst Eda prepared a concoction of sorts. Her eyes were sagged, and the snarled tooth was curved down in sluggishness. But even her long day at work could not dampen her fondness for Luz. She gave a weary smile as the Latina chuckled to herself and pondered why she had not proposed to Camila sooner. As much as she despised the endless joy of children, the sliver of innocence she never possessed as a kid awoke a maternal need to protect. She wanted to shield Luz from the pain of age, of loss, of any hurdles the world chucked at her. But even Eda understood that she could not stop all of it, as pain is growth. She sighed, and put her beverage down, making a hard clink on the kitchen table. Slipping a near pair of amber slippers and discarding her name tag, she waltz to the living room, arms crossed. 

“What are you chuckling at huh?” Eda sneered, setting aside King to make room on the couch. Luz all but leapt off the cushions, and threw her phone into the wall. Purple tones bathed the room, and a soft glow made Edas eyes glow as bright as stars. It was magical how Eda managed to even make the slightest of details so whimsical, and Luz could not help but admire her for that. 

“I’m, it’s nothing! I was just texting Amity!” She responded hurriedly, burying her face on a torn pillow. “It was about the sleepover, no need to worry!” Even the blind could see how her face turned as red as the couch they lay upon. 

“Oh good, y’know I was starting to wonder when you’d finally start wooing that girl. Though sleepovers are a little too platonic don’t ya think? Maybe I’m old fashioned, but a trip to the park, beach, or anywhere that ain’t your house would be better.” Her smug gaze pierced through Luz’s frail shell, and in a instant the girl sputtered a garbled mess of words, wheezes and half baked Spanish. 

“WHAT. No Eda we’re just friends! I mean I think we are? What if she isn’t my friend? Eda how do I know! Share your wisdom!” It was clear as the noon skies she had carefully planned this response. To an untrained eye, Luz was a carefree, idiotic, but well meaning kid. But Eda knew that in fact, she was a carefree, idiotic, well meaning, AND clever kid. The overreaction almost made Eda shed a tear in pride. But she swallowed it for now, and put a hand to the girls shoulder. 

“Listen, unlike Lily, I know when you’re overacting on purpose.” She rationed. “So, you want to ask her out huh?” Luz, clearly defeated, slumped down the couch to wood floor. She peered overhead and saw the flickering candles which swayed above them, and wondered if Amity would even like it here. She had visited before, but she had never stayed a night, nor longer than 3 hours or so. Luz drew a lengthy breath and gave a sigh, her back pressed against the comforter.

“Well, I was gonna ask her yesterday, but she had practice and I didn’t want to bother.” A flash of Amity in her Rugby uniform burned in her brain, and a sprinkle of red danced across her cheeks. “I really like her Eda, but I don’t wanna mess it up. What if. What if she doesn’t even like me back?” The vulnerability sucked Eda back to her youth, and beyond her was the old lockers she had tried so desperately to wash out her memory. Stuck to its red door, dozens of notes all with the same cruel messages, all over and over and over. Shaking her head, she looked down to see Luz downtrodden, brown eyes growing darker. 

“Listen, I know I ain’t no witch who can make you a love potion, and I’m not gonna pretend to be. And I’m not gonna say she is 100% into you or not. Life isn’t always fair, and sometimes you don’t get what you want. But, What I will say, is that you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. And if I’m a great judge of character, which I am, then I can say that Blight girl is head over heels for you.”

“You’re only saying that.”

“Exactly, and if you know me, you’d know I say what I feel. And I feel like you got this Noceda.” Eda ruffled the girls hair, and was treated with Luz’s delightful smile. Arms wrapped round her neck as Eda was pulled into a tight hug. For a moment she paused, but after a glance at her ring, she embraced back, loving the girl like a daughter. 

“I think you’re great Eda. Mama has good taste in friends.” Eda could not help but grow red with howling laughter. The once tender embrace turned comical, as she wiped a lone tear from her eye, confusing the girl. “What? Am I really that funny?”

“Kid, I know you’re oblivious, but really.” Eda replied smirking. Luz only titled her head, a clueless gaze making Eda facepalm. “When I last visited your mother, we went to the beach. Ya remember that?” 

“Of course! We went to the boardwalk and ate fries! It was awesome!” Her eyes burned with a glowing light, and Eda understood why Camila named her Luz. 

“Well, remember when I told you to wait at the hotel, while me and your mom went out to dinner?” 

“Yes...”

“And how we came back with new rings” she gestured at the gold ring on her callous hands. It was an orb of magnificent yellow, flanked by an ornate snowflake which framed it beautifully. Past it’s delicately carved designs, a river of orange flowed through the flake, ending the pattern in an array of ice and fire. Luz had hardly ever payed attention to it, and was enchanted by how illustrious it was. 

“Woah, Eda the ring is beautiful!” It glittered in the growing dark of the room, as the purples turned mellow oranges, and the once bright dwelling faded to only the glimmer of candles. “Still don’t get why you laughed though. Did I remind you of my mom?”

“Luz, me and your mother are engaged.” Eda stated blankly. Though the slight pink on her cheeks betrayed the withdrawn disposition she craved . Luz only stared and Eda began to wonder if she had made a mess of things. What if Luz does not want this, what if she despises me? What if she does not want me to be her mother. What if she hates me? The words thrummed in her head, but as quickly as they rose, as quickly as the subsided. Luz jumped on Eda once more, her smiles glint so piercing it could have blinded the old woman. Eda gave a hearty laugh and swung Luz around, and it was such a joyous occasion she hardly recalled her grueling day at work. 

“OH MY GOSH! IS MAMA MOVING HERE? WAIT, WHENS THE WEDDING! I NEED TO MAKE YOU GUYS MATCHING OCS! CAN I WEAR A SUIT! CAN I BE BEST MAN AND LADY? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-“ Eda held a hand up, and chuckled.

“Firstly, no you can’t be best man and lady, but you’re damn sure I’m getting you a suit. Secondly, we’re still planning, and quite frankly I’d say it’ll take us a while to get the funds. Lastly, yes, Camila will be moving here next year.” The last bit she added with a bit of flair, as she too was excited to live with the woman of her dreams. An unexpected weight grew in her eyes, and her back only sagged further. The room filled with a grand yawn, and she stood from the couch and pet King lovingly. “I think I’ve had enough feelings for today. I’m gonna go finish my drink and binge all of Game Of Thrones. Again.” 

“Didn’t you say the last few seasons sucked?” 

“By all, I meant seasons one through four.” Eda clarified, making her way back to the kitchen. Luz couldn’t help the spring in her step, and joyously fidgeted with her hands as Eda prepared a neon pink drink. Eda raised a brow at her curiousness, before chucking to herself. “I call it Edas adult juice, which Luz can’t have” Luz gave a mocking frown, but could not settle her face, as every fiber in her being thrummed with joy. Eda finished up her drink, and with heavy steps, shambled up the stairwell. 

“Have a good night Eda!” Luz pondered for a split second, before running up the steps and embracing the woman once more. “I’m happy I get to call you mama now.” If Eda was not so tired she would have shed a tear, but instead she ruffled the girls head warmly. 

“Alright alright. Have fun on your little play date, and when the moods right, go in for it and make mama proud.” Eda said humorously. “But, I do have one single rule that you must follow, or so help me Titan.” Luz broke away from the grasp, and titled her head once more. “No funny business in the house. Copy?” Luz practically fell down the steps.

“EDA IM SIXTEEN!” 

“That’s the worst part.”

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN”

“You’ll find out eventually. Hopefully not under this roof.” Eda then made a B line towards her room, leaving Luz a mix of flustered embarrassment, and growing joy. But as she settled on the couch once more, a polite knock rang around the room, and into Luz’a ears. 

Amity.

—————————————————————

A gust of night wind shoved past Amity, and the homes warmth slowly crept past her frame. After hastily shutting door and muttering curses, arms wrapped themselves round her neck. Tan skin and brown her clouded her vision, as she grinned stupidly, laughing along with her friend. It was rare for them to be out of school, especially not in uniform. Indeed, when Amity pulled back, and noticed her regalia, she almost fainted. Clad in a fluffy pink sweater and purple shorts, fit with etched stars, she looked both insanely comfortable and goofy. It was an odd mix of color that on the average joe, would look as ridiculous as a boar with wings. But when Luz wore it, or wore anything really, her goofiness was not infuriating, but endearing. She was also, to Amity at least, absolutely adorable. The green haired girl dawned her faded varsity jacket and a grey tank top. On her legs were airy sweatpants, black and minimalist. They both scanned another for a moment, faces redder and redder by the second. 

“You look cute.” Luz said, clearly dazed by the sight of Amity. Noticing what she has just uttered, she quickly put a hand on her mouth. “NO, WELL YOU ARE PRETTY, VERY ACTUALLY! BUT NOT LIKE IN A NOT FRIEND WAY, BUT THAT WOULDN’T, I MEAN-

“Y-You are also pretty! I mean, like also in a friend way! Not a weird thing, that I! I’m...” a lingering silence plagued them once more. Thankfully King had plopped right in front of them, twisting and turning as if an intentional distraction. Amity took the opportunity to calm her nerves, and even engage in some classic banter. “How’s Mr. King doing? You know, for a little brother, he sure can’t talk, or walk, or-“

“Hey! King can talk! He’s just shy is all!” Luz joked, clearly satisfied that they avoided the previous altercation. 

“But I’m a saint! How could he be nervous around me?”

“Blights scare him!” Amity then strolled last Luz and collapsed on the couch, feigning to be shot in the chest. 

“Luz, how could you say that to me! Your own friend!” Amity cringed at the use of friend, as truthfully she would’ve preferred girlfriend. But with the way Luz giggled, she could not risk losing her. Not like Willow. “Anyways! What’s up?” Luz ceased her laughter, yet was unable to hide her blush. She promptly took a seat next to Amity on the couch, and peered up at the looming candles. 

“A little bit of this, and that. You know, the usual.” She then clicked her tongue and fired finger guns in Amity’s direction. It was so strange how just minutes before, they had lost themselves in a sea of embarrassment and could not even look another in the eye. But now, as they just chatted about their days, school, and other things, it all felt natural. It all felt warm. In fact, Luz’s home itself was the epitome of warmth. The rustic architecture was a sharp contrast to the modernesque suburbia it was situated upon. Black and brown wood beams soared up to the rafters, in which a glass pane let the moons light through. The humble crackling of a near fireplace had made the jacket Amity wore useless, and she quickly wrapped it round her waist, earning a blush from Luz. It was the home she longed for, the home, the warmth that only Luz could provide. 

“Ok, so this might seem a bit strange, but I think I get modern art now.” Luz stated, much to Amity’s be puzzlement. She hated the modern portraits which lined her homes plain walls, and longed for more expressive works, old and new. 

“For someone who thinks stickers are appropriate to a formal, that’s kinda surprising.” Amity retorted, remembering the schools winter function, and how the Latina had placed snowflake stickers on her cheeks. “Do tell though.”

“Ok so, firstly. Those stickers were awesome, and I know they were, cause by the end of the night we were covered in them.” She stated proudly. “Secondly, modern art is pretty boring don’t get me wrong. And I really like the old paintings and all that. But like, I don’t think anyone would really hang a super complicated piece in their kitchen.” Amity’s earnest attempts to understand her art rants made Luz’s heart thump. Her face was in a perpetual state of red, so instead of fighting, she simply embraced it. “I think modern art can be really cool to see sometimes! Some of its pretty clever, and use warm, or pretty colors! I think the simpleness of it is what makes it nice to look at. You can hang it on your walls and it just makes the room y’know?” Amity nodded, a hand on her cheek, and a fond expression on her eyes. She was swooning, and she was swooning hard. Luz’s aptitude for art, and just being creative in general was something Amity always admired. Her ideas, no matter how silly, were always just so ‘Luz’. Even now, as she discussed something Amity never even cared for beyond a glance, she recognized how much it meant to Luz that she was listening. So instead of pretending, she actually listened, and really put thought into what she had just said. It was easy, it wasn’t hard, nothing was hard around Luz, and she couldn’t be more happy, and terrified at that prospect. Luz rubbed the back of her neck and gave a nervous chuckle. “You probably don’t really care about this kinda stuff.”

“No! I mean, I’m not really an art kid per say. But what you said is sort of true. I wouldn’t want like, the Mona Lisa or American Gothic in my kitchen.” Amity reassured her, putting a hand on the girls knee almost instinctually. Luz internally died, as her crush, someone who she wanted to just hold forever, was touching her knee. Instead of dying however, she simply smiled brightly. 

“See! The Birth Of Venus would look so weird in like a living room!” She laughed at her own joke, and Amity couldn’t help but join, regardless of she got it or not. “Speaking of art and junk, AZURA BOOKCLUB!” She sprang off the couch, Amity in tow, and ran up to her room. In a blissful daze, both relished their prolonged contact, and as they settled on Luz’s bed, books and journals in hand, they were practically spilled over each other. 

“Ok so, where do I start!” Amity gushed, opening her notebook to a page of character maps and motivations. “I really liked Malengales whole manipulation thing in the first book! We don’t see a lot of it later on, which is a damn shame, cause it was amazing!”

“I didn’t really get his plan all that much. Like why did he sabotage Hecate like that? It pretty much caused like a war, and I thought he wanted to live? Plus, we don’t really know what he actually wants!” Luz flipped through her journal, filing past pages of redraws, Ocs and ship art. Amity’s papers were filled to the brim with an analysis of each scene, and while her art suffered slightly, the amount of writing and dedication made up for it. 

“Well, he obviously did it to get closer to Azura, and frame Hecate against her. He just wants leverage over people is all!” 

“Ohhhhhh” 

And so, hours upon hours of gushing about the novels swept the night, and as both grew tired, their walls and boundaries began to crumble. Luz, warm and content, leaned against Amity’s side. She flinched slightly, before relaxing and putting her head atop of Luz’s. It struck both then, how utterly alone they were. Eda was most likely flawed on her bed, and they were not expecting any late night visitors. If Luz were to just say the words, the moment could either bloom, or wilt. 

“Eda and my mom are engaged.” She whispered, noticing how her hands were intertwined with Amity’s. She thought of how rejection might feel, and how perhaps shutting the girl out now would prevent the inevitable heartbreak. She’s been rejected before, but with no one was ever as important to her, as Amity. 

“Really?” The green haired girl silently wondered where she was going. 

“Yeah, I had no idea until like today. I’m pretty dumb aren’t I.” Luz continued, eyes welling with tears as she recalled the constant slurs and comments made about her years past. What really hurt however, was the fact that Luz desperately wanted Amity to love her in that way. But as the memory of the dance, and Amity’s note played again and again in her memory, the tears only rained harder and harder. 

“Luz are you crying? Oh, let me-“ she gently rubbed the sides of her cheeks, but as she pulled her wrist away, Luz held it firmly. “If it’s something you don’t want to talk about, we don’t have to. But I think it’s best if you let out. Please, I won’t ever judge you Luz.” The latina simply embraced her in a soft hug, not of excitement like before, but of something more. Something Amity couldn’t place. Luz breathed heavily into her, and Amity has ceased being flustered, and now only wanted to hold her tight.

“It’s just. I know that I shouldn’t do this, I shouldn’t feel this way cause I know you’re after someone else. I know I should want what my mom and Eda have. It’s selfish to keep you here with me, to place my fantasies and stupid problems onto you. I’m, I’m sorry Amity.” Luz sobbed, and expected the girl to pull back. But Amity remained steadfast. 

“Luz. Ever since we met, my life has improved so much. Your dumb fantasies aren’t dumb at all. And helping each other with problems isn’t a burden either!” Amity then pushed Luz’s head to face her own. Both were red and with Amity’s hair down, her mouth felt dry. “Luz, I, I really, really like you. I know we’ve only known each other for a couple of months, and that we have so much more to go. But Luz, if there is anyone I want to be with right now, at this very moment, it’s you.”

“You’re just saying that. Amity, I’ve been rejected before, you don’t have to lie.” 

“Shut up”

“Wait wha-“ Luz was cut short when soft lips pressed against hers. It was everything she had ever craved and more. They were velvet soft, and so very warm and comforting. It wasn’t sloppy, rough or impatient. It was tranquil, shy, but so very full of longing, desire, and love. She kissed her back and the 2 embraced another for a long time. Both pulled away reluctantly, eyes shining brighter than the moon peaking through her window. They were slack jawed, and stared at another flabbergasted. They kissed, and they liked each other. But instead of their hearts thrumming with butterflies, they were filled with this feeling of warmth that none could ever put to words. It wasn’t a stimulating feeling, but a subdued one. Like if one was wrapped in the softest blanket imaginable, or the serenity of a warm cabin, leagues high in snowy mountains. It was familiar, it was comfort. It was love. 

“You, you like me?” Luz uttered, looking at Amity with the most precious gaze imaginable. Amity then did something she could never do before, and wrapped her hands around Luz’s waist. She softly smiled, and pulled herself close.

“Te quiero mucho. Mas que tu piensas.” The girls eyes sparked, and she let out a squeal.

“AMITY YOU ARE SO. YOU’RE JUST.” She struggled to find the words, juggling her cascading emotions on a flimsy wire. “YOU’RE AMAZING, AWESOME, THE BEST PERSON EVER, ADORABLE, SMART, CARING, LOVELY, PRETTY, AND AHHH” Luz practically yelled. Amity, hiding her blush as best as possible, giggled and leaned in closer.

“Funny how all those can be applied to you as well.” Their lips were an inch apart, and Amity desperately wanted to close the gap. But Luz pulled back and smirked. 

“That is really funny isn’t it?” Before anything could register, their lips met again, and once more she was thrusted into warmth and comfort. They kissed longer this time, and were now more passionate and sure. Pulling back again, they giggled uncontrollably, with Luz laying her head down on her pillow and Amity joining her. With Amity by her side, Luz could not help but feel pure contentment. She sighed and let Amity embrace her as they pulled the sheet over themselves. With tired eyes, both looked at another one last time, and in their eyes were orbs of beautiful light. It was the start of something new, something Luz and Amity had to figure out together. But even as new as it was, the comfort they felt entangled with another was almost normal. It was so easy, it was right, and so very warm. 

“I don’t think I like you. I think I love you.” Amity whispered in Luz’s ear. Luz turned her head and kissed her again. 

“I love you too.” 

Sleep took hold of them rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I appreciate every single one of you who likes and comments. Love you guys! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I never write fan fiction but for once I'm going to try for the simple reason that I'm not satisfied with the Lumity AU fictions! If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself I guess. Probably never gonna do this again, but who knows. This will be completed don’t worry.


End file.
